


Notice Me Senpai

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Porn, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Life Debt, M/M, Making Up, Over the Top, Protectiveness, Remorse, Repaying Debt, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”My dad owed everything in the last ten years to your dad. He died before he was able to repay him, but I don’t want that to happen to me. I owe you for saying you would talk to your dad. If you didn’t do that, nothing would have happened. Even at that age, I knew my dad was too proud to admit he made a mistake.”





	1. Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3cheersforpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheersforpizza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shishi mo Kobamazu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370497) by Kiriyu Kiyoi. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I was talking to _***3cheersforpizza***_ and I realized that I only had three active fics right now! @~@ That is a travesty! I usually have at least ten! I need to get on that, but I asked her what I should write next; a love story, bullying, or kink based fic. She said Love story and then of course when I asked the ship, she said Freard duh. ^0^
> 
> So here is her request. A love story about two boys who were best friends when they were kids. They lost track of each other and then were reunited in high school...but are things the same? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”I don’t know what we’re going to do Gee! We’re gonna have to move, and I will never get to see you again!”_

_Frank burst into tears once more making the sand around him wet._

_”Don’t cry Frankie, I’ll talk to my daddy, I’m sure he’ll help your daddy out.”_

_Gerard patted his best friend on his knee._

_”And if he can’t then we’ll get married and I’ll take care of you, and you won’t have to move!”_

_Frank stopped covering his face and looked at Gerard._

_”We can’t do that Gee? We’re boys!”_

_”Sure we can! We just can’t have babies…I think, well not like mommy’s can, but it will work!”_

_”Really? You would marry me?”_

_”I don’t ever want to lost my best friend.”_

_”Gee!”_

_Gerard laughed as Frank knocked him over in the sandbox in a hug. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy._

_”Together forever right, Frankie?”_

_”Yeah, together forever!”_

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

”So are you going for it, Gerard?”

”I don’t know. It may take me away from other important activities.”

”Yes, but you could create more.”

”Do you think I could win?”

”Why not? Everyone thinks you are amazing.”

”I kind of am aren’t I?”

Gerard and the three girls he was having lunch with laughed at his little joke. In truth, Gerard knew that he would win if he ran for student body president. He was only a Junior, but he was widely popular with everyone in the school because he had such a pleasant personality. He also commanded such presence that even the teachers had respect for him. Yeah, he was a shoe-in.

”Uh, Gerard?”

”Yeah, Jamia?”

”There is a guy over there staring at you.”

Gerard looked up from his food to where Jamia was indicating. There was indeed a boy looking at him. He was leaning against the wall, but even from here Gerard could see he was short. There was also a glint from the lights coming off him indicating that he had some kind of piercing. Suddenly their eyes met then the boy looked away crossing his arms. Gerard smirked a bit.

”Maybe he is just curious how one guy has the company of three beautiful ladies.”

That made the three girls laugh; one playfully hit him.

”Oh Gerard, shut up, you are so full of yourself.”

”Am I though Lindsey, am I?”

The four laughed; Gerard got up. He collected all their trays and dumped them. He returned, and handed Christa her bag that was next to his on the floor.

”Thanks. So what do you have next?”

”I have chorus.”

”Lucky, we all have core classes.”

”I hate having to think after I just ate, I so want to nap now.”

Lindsey put her head on the table.

”Well maybe Mr. Norms will be showing a movie then you can catch a snooze.”

Lindsey looked up again and went to slap Gerard one more time, but someone stopped her. She looked down and saw that there was a hand on her arm. She looked up further, startled to see that it was the boy that had been staring at Gerard.

”You shouldn’t hit people you know.”

Lindsey’s eyes went wide as his grip tightened on her, and then he dropped her arm. She pulled it back covering the part that he touched.

”Hey, she was joking around, you should…”

The boy looked up. Everyone froze.

”What?”

The boy had a much scarier looking face now that he was up close. He was scowling; he had his lip and nose pierced as well as gages in his ears. The holes were big enough that you could put a pencil through them.

”Uh…we gotta go, come on girls, Gerard.”

Gerard went to leave with them when the boy addressed him

”I need to talk to you.”

”Uh…sure?”

The girls pleaded with their eyes for Gerard to say no, but Gerard was looking at the boy. Then the boy turned to the girls.

”Alone.”

The girls all jumped and quickly left the cafeteria. The boy grabbed Gerard’s hand, and pulled him out of the large room to the side doors. Gerard went this way often because it was faster to get to the chorus room than trying to make it through the halls. He watched as the boy pulled out a cigarette pack, and popped one out. He held the pack out to Gerard without looking at him. Gerard smiled then took one. The boy stopped long enough to light his cigarette and Gerard’s, and then kept walking. They walked and smoked without speaking till they were halfway through the quad when the boy stopped again. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it by his side. Curiosity got the best of Gerard now.

”So what did you want to talk to me about?”

”I…I want to serve you. I mean not serve you, but help you, no wait, like be your bodyguard, well not really, I mean I could - even though I am small I pack a mean…but wait just…”

The boy was stammering now, and Gerard realized he was much younger than he thought he was. He reached out with his free hand and lifted the boy’s face. The eyes that met him were different than the ones in the cafeteria. They were fearful, but…hopeful?

”How do you know me?”

”I…we…”

”What’s your name?”

”Frank.”

”Frank…”

”Iero.”

Gerard thought for a moment, then it clicked.

”Frankie.”

The eyes looking at him changed once again, now the hope was stronger tinged with tears.

”You remember.”

”Little Frankie, oh man, it’s been years, but wait…what happened?”

”Uh…do you remember when we were kids?”

Gerard thought for a moment.

”I remember you being upset about your dad, and I asked my dad to talk to him.”

”Yeah. My dad lost his business because of some asshole. We had no money. We were going to have to move to Florida and live with my grandmother.”

”Oh wow, I never realized it was that bad.”

”Yes, but your dad talked to mine and gave him money to invest and saved our business and our family. We still had to move, but it was not too far away. I mean it was far enough that we couldn’t see each other anymore, but we were happy and safe from bankruptcy.”

”Well that’s good then.”

”Yeah, your dad really did a lot for our family, and my dad was grateful till the end.”

”The end? Wait…”

”He died last year. Sudden heart attack, no one saw it coming. My mom and I decided to move back here to be closer to relatives. I…looked you up to see if you were still living around here.”

”Oh Frankie. I am so sorry. I liked your dad, he was a good guy, but that still doesn’t explain what you are talking about being my…”

”My dad owed everything in the last ten years to your dad. He died before he was able to repay him, but I don’t want that to happen to me. I owe you for saying you would talk to your dad. If you didn’t do that, nothing would have happened. Even at that age, I knew my dad was too proud to admit he made a mistake.”

Gerard was starting to understand a little more now.

”You don’t owe me anything, Frankie. I was happy to help my best friend back then.”

Gerard smiled at Frank and Frank blushed a bit. Gerard could feel the warmth where he was still holding Frank’s face.

”Please let me do this. I just feel I need to.”

”Alright Frankie. Do what you need to.”

Now Gerard saw a smile slip onto Frank’s lips.

”Thanks, Gee. I have to get to class, but I will meet you after chorus.”

”Alright Frankie.”

Gerard let go of the younger man’s face and started to walk to the doors when he stopped.

”Wait…how did you know I had chorus now?”

Frank pulled out a slip of paper.

”I have your schedule. Later Gee!”

Gerard looked back as his childhood friend took off. He had a feeling that he just agreed to something that was going to alter his life in ways he never thought possible. He tried to shrug off the impending doom that settled on his shoulders as he entered the classroom and found his seat. He put his head in his hands and shook it.

”What did I just do?”


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It doesn’t matter what his intentions are if he is making Gee miserable. Gee, you need to tell him to get lost.”
> 
> ”I can’t do that though.”
> 
> ”Then do something to make him uncomfortable and want to leave on his own.”
> 
> Gerard looked up at Lindsey with a raised eyebrow.
> 
> ”Like what?”
> 
> ”Come on to him.”
> 
> ”Come on to him?”
> 
> ”Yeah. Make a pass at him or proposition him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> In this chapter enter Mikey Way...much to Frank's chagrin. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys,

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard was regretting his decision now. Everyday this week Frank had shown up at his house to walk to school with him. He carried his books, brought or bought his lunch, and would not let anyone near him. It was really driving Gerard crazy. It was Friday now, and he was sitting with Lindsey and Jamia outside the school. Frank got called to the Guidance office, so he had a few minutes of breathing room. Jamia was sitting next to Gerard, and Lindsey was sitting on the top of the bench passing a cigarette back and forth with Gerard.

”I don’t know what to do.”

Jamia laid a soothing hand on Gerard’s back and rubbed it gently.

”Why don’t you tell him you just don’t like it?”

”’Cause he seems so eager to repay his father’s debt to me.”

”And he’s scary as fuck.”

”Lindsey!”

Jamia looked at her best friend and scowled, but Lindsey just scoffed.

”It’s true! He never smiles, he’s always growling at everyone too. Gee must be so lonely, I mean we have not hung out since that pint-size punk came along!”

”He really does mean well though.”

Gerard nodded in agreement with Jamia.

”It doesn’t matter what his intentions are if he is making Gee miserable. Gee, you need to tell him to get lost.”

”I can’t do that though.”

”Then do something to make him uncomfortable and want to leave of his own accord.”

Gerard looked up at Lindsey with a raised eyebrow.

”Like what?”

”Come on to him.”

”Come on to him?”

”Yeah. Make a pass at him or proposition him.”

”Lindsey, where did you learn all these big words from?”

Lindsey reached over Gerard to slap Jamia losing her balance in the process.

”Whoa, fuck!”

Gerard reached up and caught Lindsey. As she fell in his lap, she dropped the cigarette. Jamia looked at them and started laughing. The other two joined in. Gerard had to hold Lindsey tighter to not drop her.

”Something funny?”

The laughter stopped abruptly and all three looked over, and saw Frank looking down at them with a worse than usual scowl on his face. Lindsey pushed out of Gerard’s lap and took Jamia’s hand.

”We’ll see you later, Gee.”

The girls walked away. Gerard sighed and looked up at Frank.

”Everything alright at the Guidance office?”

”Yeah, I just wanted to change a few classes.”

Frank handed Gerard his schedule. Gerard looked at it swallowing hard.

”You changed your classes to mine, or to be closer?”

”Yup! That way I can be helpful all day to you!”

”Wow, Frank, I don’t know what to say.”

He really did not either. Having classes in other parts of the building was the only relief Gerard got from Frank. Now they had four classes and lunch together. Only their core classes were separate. This really needed to stop. He thought about what Lindsey had said, and as crazy as it sounded he was going to do it.

”Hey, Frankie, want to sleep over this weekend?”

Frank’s face lit up and he actually smiled. Gerard had to admit that it was cute when he did that. He only did that in front of Gerard.

”Really? You mean it?”

”Sure, we can spend the whole weekend together.”

”Awesome! Come on, let’s get you home then. We can stop by my place on the way and pick up clothing and…”

Gerard was not used to Frank being so animated. It was kind of like he was when he was younger. Still, as much as Gerard was enjoying this, he had to remember the plan. He was going to make Frank uncomfortable as much as he could, then Frank would not want to be with him anymore. He just hoped it wouldn’t cost him too much.

*

*

*

Frank was excited. A whole weekend with his best friend. He ran up the driveway to the door with his backpack. He knocked, and a boy who was not Gerard answered the door.

”Who are you?”

”Who are you?”

”I asked you first.”

Frank was getting pissed. He was supposed to have the whole weekend with Gerard alone yet here was this other boy getting in his way.

”I was invited here by Gerard.”

”I live here.”

Frank was taken back. Gerard was living with another boy? Why hadn’t he told him?

”What do you mean, you live here?”

”I mean, I live here.”

”Who are you?”

”You asked that already.”

Frank was getting pissed now.

”Look, I don’t have time for this, where is Gerard?”

”In our room.”

”In your…”

”Mikey, who is it?”

”Some kid.”

”Some kid?!”

Frank had had enough now. He dropped his backpack and made a fist.

”I ain’t just some kid!”

Frank pulled his fist back, but before he could propel it forward he felt someone grab him.

”Let me go!”

”Frankie, Frankie, calm down!”

Frank heard Gerard’s voice and stopped. The other boy was still standing there, watching them.

”Who is this boy, Gee?”

Gee? He called him Gee?

”This is Frankie, Mikey, my best friend when I was little.”

”Oh.”

”And who the fuck is he, Gee?”

Gerard looked down at Frank.

”This is my little brother Mikey.”

Frank stopped. He looked at Gerard, then at the boy.

”Younger brother?”

”Yeah, you probably don’t remember but right before you moved, my mom had a baby.”

”Oh.”

Frank started to deflate but then he got pissed again.

”Then why didn’t he just tell me?!”

Gerard looked at Mikey.Mikey shrugged.

”I don’t talk to strangers.”

Then he walked back in the house.

”What the fuck is wrong with him?”

”Nothing, he’s just like that.”

Gerard let go of Frank then took his hand. If Gerard had not still been looking towards where Mikey was, he would have seen Frank blushing.

”Come on, he won’t be here for long anyway. He is staying over a friends house.”

Gerard pulled Frank into the house. Frank recognized it from when he was little. Not much had changed.

”My room is down here now.”

Gerard led Frank to the basement. There was a family room at the other end of which there was a door.

”It was a sewing room for a while, but then my mom decided the basement was too cold.”

Gerard opened the door and Frank saw a simple bedroom decorated with posters, a bookshelf, desk with a laptop on it, dresser, nightstand, and a bed. The color scheme was on the dark side, but Frank liked it.

”It’s cool in here.”

”Yeah. So, my mom drops Mikey off after she finishes her Skype meeting. Dad is at a conference, so he won’t be home till Monday.”

”Where else is your mom going?”

”She has a symposium or something.”

”So we really are alone the whole weekend?”

”Yeah.”

Gerard’s voice made Frank shiver.

”Let’s get our homework done so there is nothing in our way later.”

The words sounded a bit ominous to Frank, but he agreed. They left Gerard’s room for the TV room. There they spread out on the rug. Gerard turned the TV to a music channel, and they started their homework.


	3. No Take Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Now Frankie, didn’t you say that you owed me for what I told my father all those years ago?”
> 
> ”Y-Yeah, but I didn’t think…”
> 
> ”Oh? You didn’t think? Well see, that was your first mistake. I took those words very seriously.”
> 
> Gerard made a commanding presence, even naked, with his arms folded over his pale chest.
> 
> ”That meant that I can do anything I want with you or to you.”
> 
> ”But you never said…”
> 
> ”You never asked. You just said that you wanted to repay the debt. Well this is just another way to do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So looks like Gerard is going forward with Lindsey's plan. What do you think will happen? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank was nervous. He could not put his finger on it, but Gerard was acting different. It did not start till after Mikey and his mom left. When they had dinner, Gerard’s foot kept brushing Frank’s ankle under the table. Gerard was carrying on a conversation like nothing was going on, so Frank tried to ignore it, but each time, Gerard seemed to get bolder moving his jean leg up and touching Frank’s bare skin with a socked foot. After dinner, they cleaned up and Gerard and him headed down to the TV room to play video games. Gerard sat next to him on the sofa as they played. Again, he would touch Frank’s thigh or brush against him whenever he could. Frank was really confused.

”Man, I didn’t realize the time. We should shower now in case we fall asleep.”

”Okay. You can go first.”

”Don’t be silly, Frankie, you are my guest.”

Frank smiled and went to grab his pajamas out of his backpack. He followed Gerard upstairs to the spacious bathroom.

”I’ll get towels for us. In the meantime, you can get in.”

”Okay.”

Gerard left the room, and Frank went to the large glassed-in shower stall. He opened the door and turned on the water. He set the temperature and then turned the multiple shower heads on. He took a moment to watch the steam rise; then slipped his clothing off and got in. He stood for a moment under the shower head just letting the hot water cascade over him washing away the weirdness of the night. He was probably just imagining things.

”Frankie, I got the towels.”

”Just leave them on the counter, Gee.”

”Alright.”

Frank heard the door close again. He went back to enjoying the water. He was so absorbed in the moment that he did not hear the door open or notice Gerard joining him till he was pressed against his naked chest, and Gerard’s arms were wrapped around him. Frank jumped trying to pull away, but Gerard held him tightly.

”Hey, Frankie.”

”G-G-Gee, what are you d-doing?”

”Showering with my best friend. Remember how we used to take baths together?”

”Y-Yeah, but we w-were kids.”

”And now we’re not.”

Frank had been staring straight ahead the whole time trying not to feel Gerard’s body pressed to his and the growing hardness against the small of his back, but now he turned his head to look up at his best friend with wide eyes. This was a mistake because Gerard took the opportunity to press their lips together. Frank was in such shock that he did not react right away. When he realized what was happening, he pushed hard enough to force Gerard away from him to the back of the shower stall.

”What the fuck, Gerard?!”

Gerard looked completely calm, which pissed Frank off even more.

”What do you mean, Frankie?”

”You kissed me! You kissed me while you…we are naked and in the shower! Why are you in the shower with me?!”

”To save water, silly. Besides, I wanted to be.”

Gerard started to move forward. Frank backed up till he was pressed against the far wall under one of the lone heads. He did not care if he drowned, as long as he could stay away from Gerard.

”Now, Frankie, didn’t you say that you owed me for what I told my father all those years ago?”

”Y-Yeah, but I didn’t think…”

”Oh? You didn’t think? Well see, that was your first mistake. I took those words very seriously.”

Gerard made a commanding presence, even naked, with his arms folded over his pale chest.

”That meant that I can do anything I want with you or to you.”

”But you never said…”

”You never asked. You just said that you wanted to repay the debt. Well, this is just another way to do so.”

Frank’s face was white as a sheet while he processed the older boy’s words.

”So you want to…”

”Fuck you? Yeah, Frankie, I do.”

”Oh…I…okay. Can I finish my shower first or did you want to do this here?”

”Uh…no, you can shower first.”

Frank just nodded and turned away from Gerard, grabbing the shampoo. He heard the shower stall door open and close, followed by the bathroom door. Only then did he fall to his knees and start to weep.

* * *

”Oh shit, oh shit.What the fuck?”

Gerard was back down in his room, sitting on his bed wrapped in a towel. He had his head down between his legs and he was breathing hard staring at the floor wide eyed. He had just propositioned his best friend and Frank said yes. Was this rape? No. No it could not be; he said yes. Besides, Gerard was not going to go through with everything. He was just going to scare Frank enough that he would give up on this idea of being in debt to him. Then they would just be normal friends again - right? This was not going to ruin that too, was it? Gerard was regretting listening to Lindsey when the door knob turned and Gerard stood up so fast he had a small dizzy spell. Frank walked in wrapped in a towel, holding his pajamas.

”I figured it was dumb to get dressed.”

”Right, yes, good idea.”

Both boys stood there awkwardly.

”So, do you want me on the bed?”

”Yeah.”

Frank walked to the bed and Gerard stepped back. He watched the smaller boy climb on and lay down. He looked so small in the full size bed. Gerard could see that Frank was trembling. He did not know if it was from fear or just the lack of heat. He quickly crossed to the wall and turned the heat on.

”Thank you.”

”Sure, Frankie, I want you to be comfortable.”

Gerard walked back to the bed and sat on it.

”So, now what?”

”Now I’ll prep you and we…”

”Can you kiss me first?”

Gerard jumped a bit at Frank’s request.

”I just think it will relax me a bit more.”

”Sure, I can do that.”

Gerard crawled on the bed. He felt Frank tense when he got between his legs. Instead Gerard crawled over him and lay down next to the younger boy. He leaned up and turned Frank’s face to him.

”Is this good?”

Frank eyes were a little watery. Gerard began to feel even more guilt welling up inside him. What was he thinking?

”Yeah, this is good.”

Frank closed his eyes and leaned his head up a bit. Gerard took the hint and leaned down to press their lips together once more.

* * *

This was different than the shower. Gerard had felt more in control of Frank there. Now his kiss was tentative. It did feel good though, now that Frank was in a better position. He pressed himself forward to show Gerard that he was alright. It was the right move because Gerard started to move his lips more. It started to feel good. A fleeting thought passed Frank’s mind that these were his first kisses. He never thought that would be with his best friend though. His lips started to dry so he pulled back a bit and licked them, but not far enough that he did not touch Gerard’s. Gerard let out a small noise which did something to Frank. He let his tongue move out further and brush Gerard’s lips again. Frank startled when Gerard opened his mouth. Gerard captured Frank’s tongue forcing his mouth open in the process and sliding his tongue into it. The sensation made Frank move his arms around Gerard and pull him down. Gerard grabbed onto Frank as well. Then they were locked as Gerard sucked on Frank’s tongue like he was trying to possess it. Frank started to arch his back. Gerard slipped an arm under him, pulling him even closer. He ran another hand up to the knot keeping Frank’s towel closed and undid it. Frank shivered a bit as his skin was exposed, but then he shivered for a different reason as Gerard ran a hand down his chest and grazed one of his nipples. That made another embarrassing noise escape Frank’s throat. Gerard must have liked it because he did it again, but with more purpose. He took the hard nub in his fingers and rolled it a bit. He lightly pinched the skin around it too. Frank’s grip on Gerard tightened with that move.

”Do you like that, Frankie? Does it feel good when I do this?”

Gerard’s breath was heavy as he asked his questions. Frank just moaned in response. He then felt Gerard dip his head down and flick his tongue over the raised skin. Frank was gone. He pushed the whole breast into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard took it in and greedily sucked on it. Frank never knew anything like this could feel so good. He felt Gerard let go of his back and play with his other nipple. The sensation was overloading Frank so much that a sound he had never heard before came out of his mouth. It made Gerard stop and look up at him. Frank threw an arm over his eyes mortified.

”P-Please, don’t look at me.”

Frank felt Gerard move up and touch his arm gently, moving it. Frank kept his eyes tightly shut.

”Frankie, look at me.”

Frank shook his head, but felt Gerard caress his cheek. It was then he realized he was crying.

”Please, Frankie, look at me?”

Frank opened his eyes a bit to see Gerard hovering over him with concern.

”Did I hurt you?”

”No, it just felt…”

”Really good, huh?”

”Yeah.”

”Well, I think that is enough for tonight.”

”What? Why? Don’t you…”

Frank could not believe what he was saying. Before he was begging Gerard to stop and not do this, and now he wanted it? Frank was so confused by his body’s response to everything.

”It’s late, and I am getting tired. We can continue in the morning.”

”Alright.”

”You can put your pajamas on if you want.”

Frank got up feeling the towel leave his body. He quickly grabbed the bottoms of his pajamas and slipped them on. He was going to grab the shirt, but then he looked at Gerard still laying there in just a towel watching him. He climbed back into the bed.

”Is this alright?”

”Yes, Frankie, it’s fine.”

Gerard grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He then slipped under the covers turning his back to Frank.

”Night, Frankie.”

”Night.”

Frank got in the bed under the covers and watched Gerard’s back for a moment. He then turned off the lamp next to him before turning his body so that he was staring at the door. So many emotions and feelings were running through his body and mind right now. Frank closed his eyes as he willed the tears away. He begged for sleep to take over. Just before he drifted off, he thought he heard a small sound coming from Gerard. It sounded like whimpering, but before he could question it further, it was gone and so was he - to dreamland.


	4. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I shacked up with my girlfriend last night. What about you Iero? Shacked up with your boyfriend?”
> 
> ”Shut the fuck up!”
> 
> ”Frankie who is this?”
> 
> ”Frankie huh?”
> 
> Frank had it now. He hauled his fist back ready to punch Bert in his leering face when he was stopped. He turned and saw Gerard’s hand on his arm.
> 
> ”Frankie, no fighting. You’ll get in trouble.”
> 
> ”Yeah Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another fic comes to a close. I like doing these short ones from mangas. It's a chance to not take everything so seriously for a bit. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***_

Frank was walking to Gerard’s house. Nothing else transpired over the weekend. Mikey came home on Saturday. It seemed that Mikey had a fight with his friend. Frank didn’t mind too much. Friday night was too intense even though they hardly did anything. Frank decided to go home Sunday since he still had homework to do. Gerard didn’t protest it. Frank wondered if he did anything wrong. He was just obeying orders right? Frank walked up the walk just in time to see the younger Way stepping out the door.

”Heading for the bus?”

”Duh.”

Frank counted to ten as he held back punching Mikey.

”Hey Frankie.”

Gerard stepped out the door behind Mikey.

”Have a good day Mikey.”

”Thanks Gee.”

Mikey walked off and left Frank and Gerard alone in the yard.

”Sorry about the weekend.”

”Don’t be, it’s cool really.”

Gerard said nothing else so Frank considered the matter closed. They walked to school in silence, but to Frank it was with the weight of a boulder on his shoulders.

”Oi, is that you Iero?”

Frank looked up and internally growled.

”What are you doing here McCracken.”

”I transferred same as you dumb ass.”

Frank tensed and this time his growl was out loud. He moved away from Gerard and got in the taller boy’s personal space.

”I know that asshole, I meant what are _you_ doing here? You don’t live around here.”

”I shacked up with my girlfriend last night. What about you Iero? Shacked up with your boyfriend?”

”Shut the fuck up!”

”Frankie who is this?”

”Frankie huh?”

Frank had it now. He hauled his fist back ready to punch Bert in his leering face when he was stopped. He turned and saw Gerard’s hand on his arm.

”Frankie, no fighting. You’ll get in trouble.”

”Yeah Frankie.”

Frank tched and pulled away from Gerard shoving his hands in his pocket.

”Wow, you got him trained don’t you?”

”No, I just don’t want to see you on the sidewalk knocked the fuck out. Maybe I should take it back though.”

Bert let out a loud laugh.

”Ha! I like you. Robert McCracken, but everyone calls me Bert. I went to the same school as Frank before we both transferred.”

”So you are friends?”

”More like frienimies right Frankie?”

”Fuck off Bert.”

Frank grumbled and Gerard had to laugh.

”Well we better get going. See you Bert, come on Frankie.”

Frank grumbled more as he shoved past Bert still with his hands in his pocket. Bert watched them go and wondered if he wasn’t off the mark of them being more than friends.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”Oh yes!”

”That’s it bitch take it, take it all!”

”Yes yes! Give it to me!”

Frank blanched as watched the younger man being fucked by the older one on the porn he found. The younger one looked like he was in heaven, but the older one looked like he was being really rough. Frank sighed and paused the video. He had done as much research as he could about anal sex. Most of the porn was a bad example, but he found a few good ones that showed the bottom being prepped and taken care of by the Top. That gave him some hope. He opened up one of the solo videos of a guy just fucking himself with his fingers. He also used a sex toy, but Frank stopped the video before it got that far. He just watched as the opened himself up with the lube next to him on the bed. He looked at the bag on his own bed. He had gone and taken the bus to the outlet mall and managed to buy some basic lubricant without being recognized. Now it sat in a bag on his bed. He had been scared to try it. Still if he wanted to repay Gerard he knew he had to do something. The older boy hadn’t tried anything since that day and Frank felt like it was his fault. No one in the videos made the noise he did. They had been begging and lots of dirty talk. Frank wasn’t sexist, but he thought he sounded like a girl. He thought about the weekend when he was out with his mom and ran into Gerard with a girl in the mall. Gerard had his arm around her and the girl was giggling and blushing. Frank said nothing and let his mom do the talking. He should have known better. Of course Gerard was into girls. Why would he be into anything else, especially a short nobody boy like Frank. Frank sighed again and looked at the bag. His mom had gone out and he was home alone. He grabbed the bag and pulled the package out. He read it and then pulled it out of the box. He opened the bottle and removed the safety cover. He sniffed the contents tentatively. It had no smell. He poured a little on his fingers. It looked like thick water and felt really slippery. Thoughts of what this did and where it went made Frank blush. He put the bottle down and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Gerard was sitting on his bed brooding. He was thinking about his encounter with Frank and his mom on Saturday. He was helping out his mom by taking her friend’s daughter out to find a birthday present for her older brother when he ran into them. He noticed that Frank wouldn’t look at him directly, but kept taking side glances at the girl and his arm around her. He seemed…jealous? No, that couldn’t be. Why would he even care?

Gerard slumped further down tapping his fingers on his chest. Since that day he hadn’t approached Frank about what happened. Frank apologized for not going through with everything the next morning and Gerard dismissed it and said they would try again another time. Many other times came and gone, but Gerard did nothing. Frank was less talkative now. He was still defending Gerard like he always did, carrying his books, making him delicious lunches, and walking him back and forth to school, but he rarely stayed after. Gerard sat up and looked at the clock. It was a little past seven. He decided to head to Frank’s house and talk with him.

*

*

*

”Frankie?”

Gerard had arrived and knocked on the door, but no one answered. He tried the knob and it opened. Frank should no better than to leave the door unlocked when he was home alone. Gerard only knew this cause Linda’s car was not in the driveway. He entered and found the place eerily quiet. He thought maybe Frank was sleeping so he headed to his bedroom. Part way there he started to hear a noise. No two noises. They were voices and both sounded breathless. Gerard moved quieter now as he made it to Frank’s door. It was slightly open so he peeked in. He slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened at the sight before him. Frank was on his bed naked laying on a towel indicating that he had just taken a shower. That is not what had Gerard shocked though. It was what he was doing. He had his hand between his legs, but he was not touching his cock, which was hard and bouncing against his stomach. No, it was his hand making a thrusting motion. Gerard knew what it was thrusting into too. He took a chance and opened the door up a little more. Now he could see the source of the other voice. It was a lap top. Gerard could see a little of the scene and it was a man mirroring what Frank was doing. Gerard was a little confused cause Frank hadn’t touched his cock at all the whole time. What kind of jerk off video was this? Gerard’s question was answered when the man spoke.

”Yeah, looks good doesn’t it? Like seeing me thrust my fingers in my hole. Bet you wish your could fill me up with your cock right now huh? Bet it would feel so good. My hungry hole is waiting for you.”

Frank groaned and sat up a bit. He stopped the video and sat up pulling his fingers out.

”Fuck he ruins the moment every time when he talks.”

Gerard couldn’t help, but laugh and forgot to be quiet in that moment. Frank tensed and looked slowly over to the door.

”Gerard?! What are you doing here?!”

Gerard pushed the door open with a little more confidence than he felt. He saw how vulnerable the younger boy was at the moment and it gave him a boost.

”Well I came over to talk to you since you weren’t answering your phone, but I can see why now.”

It was a lie of course, Gerard never called, but he counted on Frank being confused and unable to realize it.

”It was off cause it was charging.”

A blush started to creep up Frank’s skin now and Gerard walked in further and up to the bed.

”I see. Well, now that I’m here, please continue what you were doing.”

”Ah, no, I’m done, I just…”

”But you aren’t Frankie, you’re still hard see?”

Gerard reached out and brushed the top of Frank’s cock. Frank moaned a bit.

”Sensitive huh?”

”Gee…”

”I can help with that you know.”

Gerard’s new found confidence had him stripping off his own clothing.

”When is your mom coming home?”

”T-Ten.”

”Good, plenty of time then.”

Gerard closed the lap top and placed it on the floor. He then crawled into the bed hovering over Frank.

”So do you want me to do what the guy was saying? Want me to put my cock in your hungry…”

”Fuck, please don’t say that. I hate the way he talked. It sounded so stupid and desperate.”

”You aren’t desperate Frankie?”

”I…I just didn’t want to make the same mistake when it happened again. I wanted to be ready this time so I don’t waste your time.”

Gerard looked down at the boy below him. For a moment he saw that little boy that told him of his worries and it freaked him out, but then Frank was Frank again and Gerard leaned in a kissed him. It was different than the last time they kissed and Gerard would be lying if he didn’t admit he missed it. Their bodies were pressed together as they tangled their arms and legs feeling the passion of their kiss heat up. Frank could feel Gerard’s cock getting harder by the second and he bravely reached down between them and took it in his hand. That elicited a moan from Gerard as he tossed his head back, his eyes shut tight, and mouth hanging open.

”Fuck Frankie, that feels good. Stroke it more.”

Frank obeyed and started to move his hand up and down the shaft. Gerard bucked his body into Frank and Frank watched as he made the older boy fall apart.

”Gee, please fuck me.”

”Yes, yes Frankie.”

Frank let go of Gerard’s cock so that he could move his body once more. Gerard moved between his legs and sat up. He placed the head of his cock at Frank’s entrance.

”Are you sure you prepped enough?”

”Yeah, I’m good.”

Gerard rubbed the tip around the puckered skin and then slowly started to push in. Both boys gasped at the feeling of penetration. They both gritted their teeth and took time to breath slowly.

”Oh fuck Frankie, it’s so tight.”

”That’s cause you’re so big.”

Both boys continued to talk through the moment till Gerard was fully seated inside Frank’s body. They both groaned and Gerard lay his head down on Frank’s shoulder as he panted from the pressure.

”Frankie…I’m not going to make it. I can feel it.”

”Me too Gee.”

Gerard didn’t want to move, but Frank was squirming a bit with discomfort so he sat up and started to thrust slowly. He grabbed Frank’s cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Being both teenagers it was not a surprise that they were both close right now. It only took a few strokes from each of them for the cum to start spilling from both cocks, one hidden and one in hand. Gerard pulled out and flopped down next to Frank. Frank turned his head and looked at his best friend.

”That was not what it looked like in the videos.”

”How many did you watch?”

”Too many and most were really bad.”

”Was this bad? I mean I didn’t last long.”

”Nah, it was good cause it was real.”

Gerard looked at the clock and groaned.

”We still have an hour before your mom comes home, but I think it is going to take that long to just move.”

Frank grabbed the towel and used it to wipe them both off. Then he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them.

”Sleep then. We can figure it out later. She’ll just think we were studying.”

”Frankie, we aren’t in the same grade.”

”So she’ll assume you were helping me. I’m too tired and blissed out to think right now Gee.”

”Did you say blissed out?”

”Fuck you.”

”I just did.”

Frank groaned and Gerard laughed. He pulled the younger boy into his arms.

”Night Frankie.”

”Night Gee.”

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

”Well if it isn’t the loving couple once again.”

”Shove it McCracken.”

”Morning Bert.”

Frank ignored the small talk that Gerard and Bert were having. He looked at the time.

”We need to get going Gee.”

”Right.”

Gerard waved by to Bert and then watched as the two of them walked off. He saw Frank say something and Gerard laugh and put an arm around Frank’s waist. Frank leaned into it and Gerard turned back to Bert and winked before walking on.

”Huh, well will you look at that. Someone managed to tame the wild Iero after all.”

Bert turned and headed toward his girlfriends house to tell her the amusing tale he just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, questions, and just plain fun you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter. ^-^


End file.
